


如升月於竹取姬

by WaffenRost



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffenRost/pseuds/WaffenRost
Summary: 今年份的五一文！請在五一日觀看。早寫完只是減少我的斷氣時間（欸可能是《改天》中的稔，或是我整體的想法。試著寫成《Love Letter From Nanika》中五代的對映，是這樣想的……
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru, 五代雄介/一条薰
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	如升月於竹取姬

_「我希望你能去冒險。」_

**在風雪中消散的聲音宛如夜空中無法躲避的月之視線。**

五代雄介在此佇足了十來歲月。

嗯，好吧！

稍微用物語的方式描述，五代家是旅人之家。

太過遠野風格了──？雖然有點不好意思，但我真的是這麼想，並不是超現實的話題。

我大概是在路途上出生的。在知道什麼地方是家之前就被帶著四處旅行，在知道什麼是親密之人以前就因為父母工作的關係懷抱於眾多好心人之中，活在巨大的愛裡，而無法將它們分割配給。

若有人斥責為漂泊的藉口，切勿帶上我的母親與妹妹：人難以理解她們的強大，至今是我心裡的刺。若人能得知這無與倫比的堅強，大抵都能輕鬆一點。

我的妹妹，稔，是比我還優秀的旅行者，久居故里，改換姓氏，成家立業，生育兒女，正是證明。

因她已理解了世上的不公與絢麗，人與他，昆蟲與獵犬，悲傷與光影，不朽與一切腐朽的，憎惡與傳承，任何地方都是她的家，無處不是她的路。

她是生命的旅者。

我嘛，就沒有這種力量。我在安穩的地方想起不安穩的地方，在悲傷的時候想起不悲傷的時候，我不是分裂的，只是掛介著自己的無能為力。我希望所有人都微笑著生活，必定得記掛還有無法微笑的人。在幸福的人之中想著不幸的人們，在不幸的人們之中，感覺自己什麼都無法做的時候，是所有看過的笑容給了我繼續的支撐，讓我不被夢想吞噬：如果我連自己都失去了，可就一個笑容也看不見了！

為了能繼續發自內心地笑著，為了不被現實吞沒，我無法久留一處，就算是有著說我相同語言的人們聚集的、故鄉之地；我無法偏愛某一個人，我的血親（感謝稔，她不需要我這麼做，還能反過來包容我），或是 **我想要** 去愛的某一個人。

縱使我得因此從他人的愛中逃離而去愛整個世界。

這矛盾足以泥濘任何活著的時間，而我幸也不幸的，在最迷茫的時候，付出了巨大的痛苦而得到緩刑的機會，當時年輕的我誤以為是完全脫離了 _（迷茫就是生命的本身，獨自呼吸的孤獨）_ 。

我在故鄉捲入了慘烈的戰鬥，只有我變身為另一個人（另一個 ** _我_** ，當時我還不知道）才能減少死傷的鬥爭。

（ _減少_ ，僅僅是減少 ** _而已_** ）

在戰爭快要迎來終局的時候，我在重壓的痛苦與他人的溺愛之中察覺到一條瘋狂的路：在這一切結束之後，我將用戰鬥的傷痕做為起點，永遠的離開故鄉與愛人們。感謝稔與我共有血脈，我唯一的血親，她一直都知道，也許從最開始的時候，默許了我的道路。

_我為稔讀過竹取物語，在我們都很年幼的時候。_

_「公主生在地上的竹裡，為什麼月亮是她的家呢？」她說。「為什麼回家會讓她難受到哭出來呢？」_

_自那之後我懼怕月亮。_

這就是我得以擁有朋友而不與他們連絡，不擁有任何關係而活在人群之中的方法。

_不再抬頭望月，因而誤以為已經被它忽視了而僥倖。_

那時的我已沉積了太多親密，身邊的人或許下意識都察覺到了。櫻子期望我許下候鳥的承諾，奈奈跟很多人希望我不要離開，老爹跟……我不知道，我現在也不知道。他們只表現出希望我快樂。年輕的我只知道必須離開，為了避免成為親密的人，為了成為所有人生命裡的過客，為了保持流浪的心不被毀壞。

我以為那時是這樣的。

我以為他是這樣的。

我喜歡行動，在靜止之前跨出一步。不覺得自己擅長文藝風月，但在尋找自己能增加什麼技能的時候，通過了漢字一級檢定，由此知道他的名字。

很適合他。

他的名字意味著香氣，卻是流動的：香味繚繞，讓所有接近的人都染上了美好，

隱入了我的夢裡。

我如何能察覺此般纖細的意境，在少年而迷惘焦躁的時候，有這麼一張牢固的蛛網正護佑我的安全。

我以為我的關注僅僅是因為我喜歡他。

要逃離自己的感情最為困難，所以才總是在旅途中看見他的模樣。光落葉隙之影，玫瑰冰淇淋上的海鹽，藝品店中的皮革首飾，手工家具散發的森浴氣，我並不因此感到不安，我只是太喜歡他了而已────直到在雪山上聽見他的聲音，直到那句話出現在我的夢裡。

_「我希望你……」_

這句話是什麼意思。

我以為的意思僅僅是我以為的嗎。

那麼多年，那麼多年來，

我都無視他的真心。

困惑中戰爭的餘火爆發了，因此得回── _去_ ──一趟日本。

人前行的腳步太快，從未見面的人能在虛擬中認識，互訴衷腸，跨越語言，以遊戲與繪圖的方式交換真心，將情感寄託在遠方，那麼我在哪裡呢？我的地圖中抹去了故鄉，看起來也許是缺失，但也看起來是，缺失的地方是我 **尚未流浪** 的地方。

_「我希望你留下來。」_

與當年截然不同的言語，為什麼擁有了相同的心情。

如果旅路是我的家，那麼，是否，回到故鄉，回到愛我及我愛的人之中，才是流浪。

他知道這一點麼，從十幾年前到現在都知道麼。在分離與聚首的最後，他所說的話，其實是同樣的意思麼。

_「我希望你能去冒險。」_

_「我希望你留下來。」_

_已經夠了，不用再勉強自己了，回到你安心的生活（ **家** ）中。_

_~~我沒有關係的。~~_ ~~~~

────是這樣嗎，一条先生。

我沒有停下來，我繼續了旅行，然而道路並沒有給我答案。

因此，我必須走到、回到、去到、所有的前行都指向一個方向，

你的身邊

從而活在真實的世界。

請求一個擁抱你的機會。

「我希望你能去冒險。」

風雪托起這句話中的承載，越升越高，越來越高，

如同朝昔映照輝夜姬的明月。

我的流浪與歸處，都在月光的溫柔之中。

（終）


End file.
